


Leslie Knope in The Bad Place

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: Very, very AU where Leslie Knope ends up in The Bad Place and annoys the hell out of Trevor. Because of course she does.It's possible there could be more drabbles? I'm not sure yet...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used major character death as a warning, because, well, she is dead. But Leslie doesn't actively die in this or anything. And it's not sad. So don't worry too much ;-)

He’s not sure if he was ever alive but to be honest, Trevor doesn’t really give a shit.

If he was, it was a long, long time ago.

Right now, all he's ever known is his sweet middle-management demon position at The Bad Place, where he gets to torture and be rude to people and it’s all pretty great. Super coolio beans, even.

Except for today.

Today is a huge pain in his ass because of one person–-a new arrival. A perky, annoying, never-shuts-up, nerdy, blonde pain in the ass.

He pulls up her background file again briefly as she toils away in front of him: _blah-blah-blah, attacked and killed by raccoons in some dumb town called Pawnee just after she became the deputy director at blah-blah-blah_ , who cares.

But also, as he skims her file, he discovers that she’s never taken her shoes and socks off on an airplane. She’s never heated up fish in a work microwave. She’s never killed anyone. She recycles. In fact, Leslie Barbara Knope is like this perfect and annoying ball of light.

Of course, she probably shouldn’t even be here.

There was most likely some colossal fuck-up and he could call someone to try and get it straightened out, but he’s just going to sit on this instead because…well, because he’s evil.

“I know you think this is torture, but I have to tell you, it’s really not,” she tells him suddenly, smiling a little as she files a single sheet of a report from next to a stack of papers that goes all the way up to the 100-foot ceiling. “I love paperwork. It’s kind of my thing.”

Trevor narrows his eyes as the woman puts her hand to her mouth. “Oh crap on a spatula, I shouldn’t have told you that I loved paperwork, right?”

Honestly, he should have guessed it when he first saw show up in her unattractive pantsuit. It screamed _government employee workaholic dork who’s probably never had a good orgasm_ , so of course, she would be happy to do endless boring paperwork for all of eternity.

Well fuck. This won’t do at all. Change of plans, he thinks. But what? Lava monsters? Jazz music? Four-headed flying bears? But then Trevor comes up with the perfect scenario.

He snorts. He smirks. And then he snaps his fingers.

In the next second, they’re on a peaceful beach, sitting on a blanket, with a line of fruity cocktails to the side. Instead of the dumpy and dirty clothes (the standard Bad Place issued attire), that she was in earlier, Leslie is now in a bright pink bikini. He very obviously ogles her boobs and then takes a sip of his Piña Colada. He’d have put worms in the drinks but she’d probably just pull them all out to rescue them.

“Now,” he says, looking at her and delighting in her growing frown. “You’re going to sit back and do nothing except watch the ocean and drink.”

“What? No! But, wait! Can’t I even have an 800-page biography to read? Some emails to answer? You can't...”

He nods slowly, sarcastically. “Oh, I can. Just relaxing and doing nothing for you. And also, I meant to tell you earlier, you have such a pretty smile. You should smile more, _sweetheart_.” If they were standing up, he’d have accented that sexist little gem with a sharp slap to her shapely ass.

"But, I--"

“Hey, ding-dong? If you don’t stop complaining, I’ll make you get a massage too. And then take a three-hour nap even though you know you're missing an important meeting.”

Trevor can barely contain all of his amusement and laughter at her pained expression. Yep, now his new arrival looks very uncomfortable and unhappy and mad and offended all at once and it’s so awesome that he practically gets a boner right then and there.

Torturing Leslie Knope is going to be really fun.


End file.
